Los Angeles has been a major epicenter of the AIDS epidemic since the first cases of this disease were reported from UCLA in 1981. Over the last 29 years, both UCLA and USC have been major centers for research in HIV/AIDS and were two ofthe first institutions to become heavily involved in the treatment of pafients with AIDS related malignancies. These two institufions have chosen to form a combined AMC core site each with its unique strengths and leadership for the Group and to provide two locations where the diverse HIV populafion of Los Angeles may access AMC trials. The 2 institutions complement each others in their primary areas expertise and major disease populafions and trials enrollment. UCLA has primary interest and expertise in HPV, lymphoma and NADC while USC has chosen to focus more on KS, lymphoma and NADC.